Inevitability
by Opaque Vision
Summary: After the events in Endless Waltz, Heero becomes Relena's personal bodyguard. This story follows their relationship as it evolves during their time together.
1. Chapter 1

This story is my view of one direction Heero and Relena's relationship could go after the series ends. I'm taking a lot of liberties with the characters, just to warn you. Heero may seem out of character because I write him in the context that he matured mentally in the years after the war and learned how to interact with people better. I hope you enjoy the story!

I don't own Gundam Wing unfortunately. I wish I did though!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

Relena hesitated in the doorway. She mentally berated herself for ever considering this course of action. What would possess her to do such a thing? Why did she decide to announce her feelings for him now after all this time? In a matter of minutes she had ruined something that had taken years to build.

* * *

Her obsession with Heero Yuy had faded after the war ended much to the surprise of her friends. Without the constant adrenaline rush that accompanied times of war, Relena found her fascination with the gundam pilot slowly fading. Her feelings did not completely disappear, but they somehow seemed less urgent. Maturity and responsibility helped her realize that she had simply been chasing a shadow. With all the chaos that the war created in her life, she had needed a goal, something tangible, to focus on. Heero Yuy became that objective for her. When peace was achieved, Relena found herself with a renewed sense of purpose in her job as the Vice Foreign Minister. The work that she accomplished for the sake of the people became her objective and gradually her dependence on Heero lessened. 

However, as Relena discovered, life is never stagnant and circumstances are always changing. Just as Relena had completely dismissed her feelings for Heero as an adolescent infatuation, he stepped back into her life. In AC 200, a separatist movement was discovered to be plotting an assassination attempt against Relena. Since the Marimeia incident, a bodyguard always accompanied Relena on trips to the colonies, but these bodyguards were unable to protect her against this level of a threat though, and so the Preventers were called in to handle the situation. In an effort to protect her, the Preventers dispatched their most skilled agent, Heero, to ensure her safety.

During the time while the separatist group was still active, the interaction between Heero and Relena was tense. Heero was completely focused on keeping her safe and Relena was confused by how easily he diverted her attention. Just as Relena thought that Heero was only capable of speaking in abbreviated sentences, the separatist group was apprehended and Heero's demeanor changed. Without an imminent threat on Relena's life, Heero slightly relaxed. The change wasn't monumental, but it was the difference between giving a question a one-word answer or a full sentence. Relena noticed this change and, in turn, began to feel more comfortable around him.

With the threat gone, a highly skilled agent such as Heero was not technically needed to act as a permanent bodyguard for Relena. An agent of lesser capabilities could easily have fulfilled the duties required, but Heero found that he wanted to continue to protect Relena and the peace that she preserved. Lady Une was mildly surprised when Heero requested that he remain as Relena's bodyguard, but granted his appeal.

Before long Heero and Relena settled in a relaxed friendship. Relena was comforted to know that Heero chose to protect her not simply because he was ordered to, but because he wanted to. Seeing each other daily brought the pair a closeness that they had never felt with another person. Although rumors flew about the Vice Foreign Minister and her handsome bodyguard, the reality of the situation was that Heero and Relena had simply become steadfast friends. For several years, the friendship between the pair was steady and neither party ever alluded to something more. However, situations are always changing.

* * *

One late night in AC 203, Relena was working her way to the bottom of a bottle of wine. Her day had been horrible. She broke the heel of her shoe getting out of the car, her assistant had misplaced an important file, one of her proposals had been voted down, and her schedule was so packed that she was unable to visit her young nephew for his birthday. Relena realized that her whole world wasn't ending, but the day had been long and frustrating. So when Heero returned from a meeting at Preventers headquarters, Relena was already halfway to her goal. 

Looking back at that night, Relena realized that it was the beginning of the end for her friendship with Heero. Later Relena would wish fervently to go back and change the events of that night. But the course of events were already set into motion.

Heero cautiously sat down next to Relena on the couch. He was always hesitant when she was in a mood such as this. Heero knew that Relena had bad days at work occasionally, but he had never known her to try and drown her frustrations in alcohol.

Heero glanced at the woman sitting beside him, "Bad day, huh?"

With a narrowed glance, Relena mumbled her response over the edge of her wineglass, "What tipped you off, Captain Observant?"

"Well, that lovely expression on your face for one," Heero snarkily replied.

He easily dodged the arm she halfheartedly swung at him. He captured her right hand in his grasp and laced their fingers together. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't pick on you when you obviously aren't up to the verbal sparring. Do you want to talk about it?"

Relena sighed and looked at their interlaced fingers. The contrast of his tan skin making hers seem even paler than usual. He had a way of getting her to talk about her problems even when she didn't want to. "It's really nothing important. Honestly, there really isn't anything to…"

Relena's sentence dropped off as Heero gently squeezed her hand. The movement made her eyes dart up to meet his. She understood his look perfectly and calmly looked away, gathering her thoughts to try and convey to Heero what was on her mind.

"Do you ever get tired? Of everything, I mean. Sometimes I just feel like I shouldn't even bother because the outcome isn't worth the frustration."

Heero paused before responding, "I spent a majority of the war trying to die because I was so exhausted with life. I was so wrapped up in my duty, I didn't notice that I wasn't really living. When I realized there was more to life than being a soldier, I began to actually care whether I lived or died. I still get frustrated with things that seem fruitless sometimes, but I try to remember that although some things are bothersome, it does still matter. Not so much because of the outcome, but because it's all a part of life. And giving up seems like the easy thing to do. You've never taken the easy way out, Relena, and I know you won't start now. It's fine to have doubts because, although most of the world might see you as something more, you are still only human."

Relena was struck by the intensity in Heero's eyes as he spoke. When he stated things with such conviction like that, Relena couldn't help but fully believe him.

"Thank you, Heero," Relena whispered.

"There's no need to thank me for anything. You're a strong person and, while right now you feel like you aren't accomplishing anything, I know that you are. I don't think I've met anyone who could have done the things you have."

Before Relena's alcohol fogged mind registered what was happening, she was in his arms with her face pressed tightly into the crook of his neck. Heero tightened his grasp on her and buried his nose in her hair.

Relena couldn't remember who had moved first or how they had ended up tightly intertwined. All she knew was that Heero's warmth was soothing to her frayed nerves. They had hugged before, but something about this time seemed different to Relena. His hold on her seemed more possessive, as if he were trying to protect her from both her inner insecurities and the outside world.

Gradually, Relena began to feel drowsy from the combination of wine and Heero's warmth. As she nestled deeper into to Heero's neck, he slowly leaned back until they were lying comfortably on the couch. Relena was situated half on top of Heero and half on the couch with her leg thrown over one of his. She took a deep breath of Heero's soap-tinged scent and felt the remaining tension in her body dissipate. Heero lightly traced his fingers up and down her arm in a soothing manner until they both fell asleep.

* * *

Although nothing of terrible significance occurred that evening. It opened a new door in their friendship, which could not be closed. As time progressed, Relena began relying on Heero's physical proximity when things were difficult. Heero now actively sought to give Relena physical comfort, whereas before he had only used words. Touches lingered and occurred with more frequency, all beginning with that one night. 

After several months of gradually becoming more comfortable with which each other physically in this new stage of their friendship, things shifted yet again.

* * *

End Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to improve my writing of conversations. We'll see how that goes! I like the idea that Heero and Relena's conversations would be fairly snarky in nature. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

It was a Saturday night and Heero was thoroughly bored. Relena was in her home office working on a new proposal regarding the terraforming project on Mars. She had been tucked away up there all day, leaving Heero to his own devices. Finally, he couldn't take the boredom any longer. He marched up to Relena's office to demand that she take a break, for her own good. He was her bodyguard after all and it was his job to make sure she took care of herself. His decision to pull her away from her work had everything to do with his concern for her wellbeing and nothing to do with his lack of entertainment, or so he told himself. Heero strode confidently into Relena's office without knocking or pausing.

Relena's head lifted at his sudden entrance, "Heero? Is something…"

Her sentence trailed off as Heero planted both his hands on her desk and leaned over so that his face was inches from her own.

"You need to stop working. You've been up here all day without a break."

Relena's mouth lifted into a small smile. "Hmm. Either you're worried about me working too hard or you're bored because you haven't gotten any attention today. Now which one is correct?" Relena thoughtfully tapped her pen against her lips as she pretended to seriously ponder the two options.

Heero's eyes narrowed in irritation at her obvious amusement regarding his demand. He was trying to do something nice for her and she had the nerve to tease him?

Seeing the disgruntled look on his face only encouraged Relena though. "Well, since you've been known to work for days without a break I'm guessing that isn't really your concern." Relena lightly laughed, "I'm sorry for neglecting you, Heero. I guess I can finish drafting this proposal on Monday."

She calmly placed her papers in neat stacks on her desk, all the while under Heero's heated scrutiny, which was unnerving to most people. Relena was not most people though. When she was finished, Relena placed her elbows on the desk and rested her chin on her interlaced fingers.

"You now have my complete and undivided attention, Mr. Yuy. How can I alleviate your boredom?" Relena taunted.

Heero smirked, "Here I am simply worried about your health and you're laughing at me. I feel a little wounded."

Relena rolled her eyes at his acting, "Ok, ok. I'm sorry for teasing you when you're obviously distraught with worry for me." Heero glared menacingly at her still mocking words. "Fine, how about you choose the activity for this evening and I'll accept it regardless to make up for teasing you?"

At that comment, Heero moved from leaning on her desk to stand up straight with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Good. I want to play darts."

Relena's unruffled expression turned sour at Heero's choice of activity. "But you know I'm horrible at darts! You just had to choose the one game I can't stand, didn't you?"

"I guess you'll think twice about making fun of me next time, won't you?" Heero calmly countered. "Now, come on. You have a game of darts to lose."

Sighing like a petulant child, Relena stood up and followed Heero out of her office. When the pair reached the game room, Heero picked up the darts and began setting up for the game. Meanwhile, Relena sat on the pool table swinging her legs purposefully leaving Heero to do all the work.

When Heero finished setting up, he sauntered over to Relena and handed her a dart. "Ready to lose yet again?"

Relena smirked as her fingers closed around the dart, brushing against Heero's in the process. "Don't be too confident, Heero. You know what they say about pride and the fall."

He chuckled lightly, "I think in this situation that my confidence is justified."

Relena jumped off the pool table, "Just because I've never won a game of darts against you doesn't mean that I never will. Perhaps today is my lucky day."

"It could very well be, but I didn't notice any pigs flying outside," Heero dryly teased.

The game progressed as expected, Heero won the game with a considerable lead. Afterwards, he couldn't resist taking a few more jabs at Relena. After all, she had teased him quite a bit earlier.

"So no miracle today, huh? Maybe we should play again tomorrow to see if your aim magically improves."

Relena glared at the mirth-filled gundam pilot. "Or the plain target isn't enough of an incentive to make me really concentrate on my aim." A mischievous look crossed Relena's face and an idea popped into her head. "But you, Heero Yuy, have been so frustrating this evening that I would actually enjoy throwing this dart at you. Maybe even enough to have good aim in the process."

Heero smiled in response to her declaration, "As if you would actually throw…"

The sentence was left unfinished as Heero had to dodge the dart that flew from Relena's hand. "You actually threw it at me!" Heero sputtered. "What kind of pacifist are you?"

"Oh, don't be a baby. It's not like you would actually let it hit you."

Heero's confounded expression slowly melted into a predatory glare and Relena knew that she was in trouble. She began backing away from her advancing bodyguard.

"Now, Heero, you know I didn't really intend for the dart to hit you. I was simply trying to prove a point." Relena tried to make a dash for the door, but Heero was too quick and cut off her retreat. He continued walking slowly towards her and Relena soon found herself trapped between Heero and the pool table.

She fought to not close her eyes at his proximity, but it was so tempting to lean into his warmth. He placed his hands by each side of her hips on the pool table, effectively cutting off any chances of escape. Relena felt her breathe quicken as feelings that she thought were buried long ago rose to the surface. She looked up at Heero through her eyelashes and tried not to think about how much she unexpectedly wanted him at that moment.

Heero swallowed thickly as he became suddenly aware of the situation. Within seconds the undertones of their interaction had switched from playful bantering to sexually charged. Heero tried to calm his racing heart, but found the attempt to be futile. Relena's gaze was locked onto his lips and when she bit down on her bottom lip, Heero felt his control snap.

He slanted his mouth over hers in a possessive kiss that stole the air from Relena's lungs. Heero threaded his fingers into her loose hair as he gripped her around the waist with his other hand, pulling her as close to him as possible. Relena slipped her arms around Heero's neck and lightly ran her finger through his hair.

With a swift move, Heero picked Relena up by her hips and placed her on the pool table. Relena wrapped her legs around Heero's waist, pulling him into a tighter embrace. Heero kissed down her neck before working his way to the sensitive skin behind her ear. He breathed lightly into her ear, causing Relena to softly moan. She held onto him tightly at the shoulders, since she felt as though her body could no longer support itself. As Heero pressed against her more, Relena gasped at the feeling of him against her thigh. Heero groaned as Relena lightly bit the soft skin of his neck.

An accentuated cough reached the ears of the pair and they froze, Heero's head nuzzled into Relena's neck. A realization of what had happened finally reached the pair and they jumped away from each other as if burned. Relena blushed fiercely when she saw it was Pagan standing in the doorway.

"Uh, we were just… I mean, you know, it wasn't what…" Relena stumbled over her words. She had no idea what to say to the man who practically raised her about him finding her groping her bodyguard. She turned to Heero and pleaded with her eyes for him to help her out.

Heero started heading for the door, Relena watched with wide eyes. Was he just going to leave her to deal with Pagan? When Heero reached the door, he turned to Pagan and finally spoke. "She lost the game of darts." He then continued out the door and walked away.

Pagan raised an amused eyebrow at Relena's dropped jaw. "What I'm not sure about is if you knew that was the penalty and purposefully lost as a result. I suppose I'll be retiring for the evening. Good night, Miss Relena."

With her mouth still open, Relena stared silently as the two men simply walked away without discussing anything about what had happened. Shaking her head, Relena snapped herself out of her stupor, men were just too confusing sometimes.

As Relena headed to her bedroom though one thought repeatedly ran through her head. What exactly had happened between Heero and her in the game room and how did this change things? Elsewhere in the house, although he was dutifully checking the house's security system with his laptop, the same thought was ceaselessly plaguing Heero.

* * *

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

I wanted to thank everyone who left reviews on the first two chapters. It was lovely to check my email and read that someone had enjoyed my story! I'm writing this story because I feel like this is something I need to do for myself, but the comments really do make me smile. So, thank you!

It really took me a while to write this chapter for some reason. This chapter is kind of short and is mainly Heero and Relena thinking about their relationship. I'll have them interact with each other more in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Relena sat at her desk, drumming her pen thoughtfully against her desk. The repetitive sound had drawn the attention of her assistant twice already, but Relena couldn't seem to sit still. Her thoughts were so jumbled that she found it difficult to concentrate on her work. For the past week, she had gone out of her way to avoid Heero and he had done the same as well. They had not spoken about what happened in the game room, but the tension regarding the encounter filled their interactions.

When she stopped to actually think about Heero and her feelings for him, Relena found that she did care for him as more than just a friend. She could not distinguish if those feelings stemmed from simply being attracted to Heero physically or if they came from something deeper. Trying to figure it out usually ended up with Relena thinking in circles and winding up with a headache.

Although she knew there was something deeper between Heero and herself, Relena was reluctant to broach the subject with him. He had been so skittish when they initially became friends, as if he expected her to propose to him or something equally absurd. With time, they had settled into a comfortable friendship. If Relena was honest with herself, she had to admit that Heero was her only real friend. She had countless acquaintances at the office, but it wasn't like she could turn to them with her problems. After the war, she became friends with Hilde, Duo, and Quatre, but they all lived on the colonies and she rarely saw or spoke to them.

When she had a long day and needed someone to talk to, Relena turned to Heero. Because of this, Relena was hesitant to do anything that would strain or break their friendship. Even if it meant acting like nothing had happened. With her decision made to simply act as if nothing ever happened in hope of the awkwardness fading, Relena focused on her work for the day.

* * *

Heero stared at the wall of his office, which was a few doors down from Relena's. His feet were propped up on the edge of his desk while he glared the wall into submission. Since he was her bodyguard, Heero accompanied Relena to her office every day and he was given his own office fairly quickly. While Relena reasoned that it was so he would have his own personal space in the building, Heero had a strong feeling it was the fact that the politicians Relena met with did not enjoy having him glare at them during meetings and had expressed their discomfort to Relena.

Heero wasn't particularly upset that Relena's fellow politicians did not care for him. Heero didn't generally trust politicians. The whole lot of them were insidious and self-serving in Heero's opinion. As far as he was concerned, Relena was the only exception to the stereotype and, therefore, the only politician he even remotely trusted. He was paid to protect her from any and all threats and as far as he was concerned all of the politicians were still under suspicion.

With a sigh, Heero moved his feet off the desk. He was paid to protect Relena, with his life if necessary. He was not paid to grope or kiss her. He dropped his head into his hands. What had he done? Heero tried to keep things in black and white, but thinking about Relena brought shades of gray into the picture that he wasn't accustomed to dealing with. He didn't want a relationship and he couldn't love someone, but when he thought about Relena a comfortable warmth settled in his chest.

He acknowledged the fact that he cared about her more than any other person he knew. That fact did not automatically make his feelings love though. Heero knew that this situation was far from simple and that he had endlessly complicated it in the game room.

A part of him was resentful because he felt that people expected Relena and him to eventually fall in love and get married. With that expectation, people put pressure on them with or without realizing it.

Heero had lived his life following orders and guidelines, but only to an extent. This was his life and he would live it as he saw fit. He occasionally had to remind himself not to rule out the possibility of a relationship with Relena simply to spite other people. Heero had lived his life since the war as he saw fit. No more orders. He was following his own path now that was determined by what he wanted.

What did he want though? He had enjoyed being her bodyguard these past few years. It was nice to know that he had a friend who cared about him and Heero enjoyed the time he spent with Relena. He never got bored with her and they just seemed to mesh well together. But love? They certainly had a good amount of compatibility, but that alone does not mean they were in love.

Did he even know how to love? Was he capable of feeling that emotion? His entire life was spent being a soldier. He was trained that his life did not matter, only the success of the mission mattered. What kind of foundation was that for learning to love?

Duo always teased him about being emotionally stunted and maybe he was right. Until Relena came along, Heero had never given his emotions much thought. Now he found himself thinking about emotions and how he knew next to nothing about them. Battle tactics, security, technology. These were all things that Heero was well versed in, but companionship and feelings were still quite new to him.

He could laugh and joke and pretend that he was normal, but Heero knew that he was still carrying the scars of his childhood. Perhaps he always would.

Heero sighed and leaned back in his chair. In he was so unsure about his feelings then he had no business acting on them. With any luck, Relena and him could slip back into their normal routine and his transgression would be overlooked.

After all, since he had become her personal bodyguard, Relena had given him no indication that she even wanted to pursue something more with him. He was probably just over thinking the situation. So they had kissed? It didn't change the world and it didn't have to change them.

Satisfied that he would simply act as he always had, Heero opened his laptop and began his work for the day.

* * *

Heero knocked softly on the doorframe of Relena's office. The sun was setting and most of the other employees had already left for the evening. Relena glanced up to see Heero standing in the doorway. A knot of dread settled in her stomach at the thought of another evening spent in awkward silence with him. Relena mentally psyched herself up to act normal and try to put the situation at ease.

To her surprise though Heero spoke first. He slyly smirked, "Aren't you ready to go yet? We spend enough time in this building. I'm ready to leave, which I can't do unless you're ready. So…" He finished his sentence with a quick nod of his head towards the door.

With a few brief sentences, Heero had managed to place them and their relationship firmly back on solid ground. Relena nearly wanted to cry with relief. They were going to be fine. Their friendship was strong. It was almost unsettling how well they understood each other sometimes.

Relena rolled her eyes at him, "You're like a child sometimes, Heero."

He scoffed at her remark and smiled as she began to put her papers into piles on her desk. Heero always did love to win a fight.

Upon noticing his smug expression, Relena paused. "Oh, stop smirking. I had wanted to leave anyway."

"Of course," Heero insincerely conceded.

* * *

As they exited the car and headed into the house, Heero and Relena talked amiably about their days. Both Heero and Relena were thankful and appreciative that their relationship was back to the status quo. Once something has changed though, it can never be exactly the same. This was a lesson they would both come to learn over the next few months.

* * *

End Chapter 3


End file.
